Who's the Weakest Link?
by Mudstar111
Summary: The newest game show! Where all of the LoZ Links compete for the bragging rights as the toughest Link!
1. Soda bombs!

Haley: Hello and welcome everyone to the newest game show called "Who's the Weakest Link"

Haley: Hello and welcome everyone to the newest game show called "Who's the Weakest Link"! And I'm your host/author Haley! –walks to podium- "So this is how the game is played"-stares at all the links-I am going to randomly pick a challenge for you all to do. It will test your strength, agility, mental toughness, cooking skills, and whatever the readers want!

Haley: Now lets get this show on the road today's challenge issss…..to make a nuclear bomb for me.

Toon Link: Ummm why?

Haley:……Lets just say you should NEVER piss me off and plus I was running low on bombs

17 year old Link:-inches towards door-

Haley: Oh I almost forgot –pulls lever and a big cage falls on top of all the links- Muhahahahahah..erm..right..on to the show!

Severl long hours later

Haley: Hmmm. Outstanding work TP Link! Well most of you have done a great job! But some of you SUCKED! –glares at Link being wrapped up in bandages-

Link: But I didn't know that soda isn't an ingredient for making bombs!

Haley: Okaaaayyyy. Well Based on the quality of everyones bombs I have come to the conclusion…-drum roll in background- Purple Link you are the weakest Link! Bye bye!-pulls lever that opens a trap door-

Purple Link: Nooooooooooo I WILL be back next season!

Blue Link:-muttering- If there is a next season

Green Link: I know! Who even writes this crap?

Haley: That would be me-pulls out shotgun- You better start running!

Author Notes: Hey I know this is probably the shortest chapter you've ever seen but I needed to start out with SOMETHING!

Ok so if you want to have the Links do any challenges like Whack-A-Mole competitions or training courses think send me some ideas!

Oh and I do not own LoZ or any of its characters BUT I do own this bowl of ice cream your staring at


	2. PARTY!

Haley: Hey how's it going everyone

Haley: Hey how's it going everyone! There were some great ideas given to me and I will you them later if I get stuck or just to please the viewers! But I came up with a great idea!

Red Link: Yeah! Were going to have a party to celebrate Haley's first story on Fanfiction!

Haley: Yes and to start it off we are going to have a paintball fight!-puts on goggles and takes aim-

TP Link: Crap! Scatter!

-One hour later-

Haley: -pant-… that was fun here's the list of the top players...- pant-

1.Red Link

2.TP Link

3.Haley

4.Blue Link

5.17 yrs. old Link

Haley: YAY! I'm in the top 5!

Link: I so could have won if I wanted to

Red Link: Dude all you did was cower in a corner the whole game! You didn't even have a gun!

Link: But Blue Link said if I gave my gun to him I would win a secret prize

Red Link: And did you get one?

Link: No he just shot me in the face a few times

Windwaker Link: Dude you're an idiot

Haley: OK let's do the next event before we kill each other

17 yrs. old Link: You actual care if we die?

TP Link: I knew you were secretly nice!

Haley: Umm I don't car if you die its just that I haven't finished signing the wavers and I don't feel like going to jail.

Blue Link: So mean!

Haley: Okay the next event is…. A pig catching contest!

TP Link: Isn't that kind of random?

Haley: Yeah so? It's a mini game in Legend of Zelda Four Swords.

So all the Links go through all the dimensions of their world to find all the pigs

Link: Yes I finally won a contest! -happy dances-

Haley: Congrats I don't get to kick you out…. For now!-Dun Dun Dun-

Link: What! You where going to kick me out!

Haley: Yeah you kind of sucked at all the games we've done so far

Link: But we have only done three games so far!

Haley: Your point?

Link: ….

Haley: That's what I thought. Now for the final event! We are going to catch flying arabian pancakes!

Red Link: WTF is wrong with you!?

Haley: What? I love pancakes and making them be able to fly just makes them even more awsomer!

Red Link: But why are they arabian?

Haley: Because it just seems to flow with the name. Anyway lets go catch some flying arabian pancakes!

-Several hours of Links running around with nets, knives, forks, and syrup later-

Haley: -munch munch- Yum! Thanks for the pancake 17 yrs. old Link!

17 yrs. old Link: So –hands 100 rupees- remember to make me first place on this event

Haley: Umm rupees are totally worthless in my world and plus Blue Link won this round.

Blue Link: Yes! –takes nice golden trophy- I would like to tha-…

Haley: Yeah yeah yeah, you won. Well that's the show!

Author's Notes: Hey! Jane O'Callaghan it's ok to ask me about my dogs! Yes both my dogs are Dachshunds and I love them very much! Well I have to go now and feed the Links see you all later!


	3. crazy airplanes!

Haley: Hey guys

Haley: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't made a story in a while. I had school, homework, and a bunch of other things to do but now that I have a three day weekend I can make a chapter or two!

Windwaker Link: Finally you came back! We were locked in that cage for weeks! We had to start eating ourselves to stay a live.

Haley: Um why didn't you just order pizza?

TP Link: Because there isn't a phone in the studio!

Haley: Oh yeah I forgot about that… crap! Oh well I'll take care of this. –pulls a lever somewhere in the back of the studio-

Everyone's limbs magically come back together

Link: Hey I was wondering, why don't you just buy a phone for the studio so you don't have to take care of us?

Haley: Oh no I am not going down that road again.

-Flashback-

-police sirens-

?: This is the police! Come out with your hands in the air Haley!

Haley: No you will never catch me! –runs out back door-

-End flashback-

17 yrs. old Link: So your wanted right now by the police because you forced game characters to do a game show against their will?

Haley: Yeah but I guess putting my game show on youtube wasn't a good idea either.

Blue Link: Yeah think?

Haley: Anyway on to the show! Today we are going to use an idea by Jane o'Callaghan! You are all going to drive giant airplanes and see who lasts the longest!

Link: Um can I sit this one out?

Haley: Not unless you want to be kicked out.

Link: But I don't know how to drive a plane! Also if I die you go to jail!

Haley: No I don't I finished the wavers and plus I have a lever that will revive you. Now go!

Link: -sniffle-

After 5 minutes Windwaker Link falls to the ground then the rest except…

Haley: Wow Link you won! I never thought I would tell you this Link but you aren't kicked out today.

Link: Really? I don't totally suck!?

Haley: No you do suck. This was just luck on your side.

TP Link: So who is going home?

Haley; Well it's between Windwaker Link and 17 yrs. old Link. So they are going to do a contest idea that Shortslover911 gave me! You two are going to shoot fireballs and see who burns more.

One totally burned down forest later

Haley: Wow it's a tie!

17 yrs. old Link: So who is going to lose?

Haley: You are.

17 yrs. old Link: What? Why!

Haley: Because you tried to bribe me last time and your name is really long to type and I'm to lazy to keep typing it. –pulls lever-

17 yrs. old Link: AAAAAAGggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh! There are snakes down here!

Haley: Oh my bad, that was the wrong lever. Eh I'll just leave him down there.

a/n: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't write it down sooner! But I have some bad news for you all readers. Something that will keep me away from the computer longer than normal. I just signed up for an anime club at my school so when my club starts I will be home late which give me less time to make these chapters. Well Bye!


	4. To the apocalypse bunker!

Haley: Hey guys I'm back! Muhahahahahah!

Link: Oh god.

Haley: Yup! I finished my homework!-takes out flamethrower-

Windwaker Link: Hey we're not here to be your stress relievers!

Haley: You are now!-torches Links- YAY!!

Haley:-pulls lever reviving them-

Link: Ouch never do that again!

Haley: Your not the boss of me I can do what ever I want!

Blue Link:-muttering- Looks like its that time of the month again.

Haley: What did you say?

Blue Link: Nothing nothing.

Haley: Yeah right-composes self- Ok sorry about that just a little stressed.

Red Link: What!? Haley apologizing to us it's the apocalypse!!

TP Link: Every one run to the apocalypse bunker we dug out!

-all the Links push and shove each other down the bunker-

Haley: This is what I get for being nice?

Meanwhile

Windwaker Link: -whispering- has the world exploded yet?

TP Link: No

Blue Link: How would you know?

TP Link: Because I would be away from all of you some where nice if I was dead.

Link: Wow that's not nice.

Red Link: And that's what I like about him!

Back to Haley

Haley: Hmm I should really start my game show before people get bored….

Haley: -takes out dynamite- If you all don't come out I'll blow you up!

-Links run out of bunker-

Red Link: so what is the challenge this time?

Haley: Umm I know! You all have to run a training course I have devised

Links:-stare at course filled with a shark tank, metal spikes and spinning tops of death-

Haley: and no you guys can't sit this one out. Now GO!

-Links run around getting burned, ripped to shreds, and bitten-

Haley: Now wasn't that fun?

Links: NO!!

Haley: Ok god you don't have to scream in my ear about it.

Blue Link: -sigh- Ok who is going down the pit of death today?

Haley: Well since you asked…. No one is going down the pit of death.

Windwaker Link: -hopefully- Really?

Haley: Yeah someone is going down the trapdoor.

Red Link: What happened to the pit of death?

Haley: I lost the lever for it.-sniffle- I loved that lever.

TP Link: You have some serious problems.

Haley: No I don't I just act like this on Fanfiction. Trust me if you saw me at school I would be really quite.

TP Link: That would be a relief from what we have to put up with from you.

Haley: Oh I almost forgot with all of you getting me sidetracked that I have to say who loses. Windwaker Link you are….the weakest Link. Good bye! –pulls lever-

Windwaker Link: NNNNNNNNOoooooooo! Wait all there is down here is sand….and I'm sinking! HELP QUICK SAND!!

Haley: Yay! I have a new lever!!

--

Haley: Hey guys! I only have 4 more Links by my count can you help me make sure I haven't missed any?

Ok so Purple Link, 17 yrs. old Link, and Windwaker Link are gone.

Here is who survived:

Link

TP Link

Red Link

Blue Link

I'm I right? Oh and by Link I mean OoT and Majora'to Mask, just in case anyone thought they were different people for me.

--

a/n: Hey this took longer than normal cuz of this stupid expand program my mom has on our computer so if I typed one letter it would become a word. Oh and do you think I use exclamation marks to much?

I DO NOT OWN LoZ OR ITS CHARACTERS!! Thank-you


	5. Bonus Chp with suprise guest!

Haley: It's that special time again!

Blue Link: Oh god…

Haley: Yep! Now let's see who is the weakest Link!

Red Link: Do you even decide ahead of time how your story is going to be?

Haley: Nope! I don't even think about who should be taken off of the show till the end.

TP Link: Man you're lazy.

Haley: No I'm not!

Blue Link: Whatever.

Haley: Hey Link you haven't even said anything yet! What's wrong?

Link: Why do you care?

Haley: Cuz my lever can't heal illnesses.

TP Link: Aren't you forgetting something Haley?

Haley: Oh yeah. I got the permission from keybladeboy to use his actor Batter from Truth or Dare: Legend of Zelda! How are you Batter?

Batter: All right. It's nice to take a break from being eaten.

Haley: That's great! Though I can't promise that you won't get eaten in this chapter.-takes out knife and fork-

Batter: Am I at lest getting paid for this?

Haley: Pfft..no!

Batter:…that's it I'm leaving!

Haley: What?! You can't leave!

Batter: And why not? I don't have a contract with you.

Haley: But keybladeboy said I could use you in my story!

Batter: So?

Haley: So since he has a contract with you, you have to do this!

Batter: Crap! I should have never signed that contract!

Red Link: Yeah not the smartest move dude.

Batter:-eye twitching-

Haley: Right... well let's get this show on the road!

Batter: Right! Wait why I am I here?

Haley: So I have someone new to destroy! Plus it's good to have a variety in a show!

TP Link: -muttering- I doubt she actually had a real reason for bringing Batter on the show.

Red Link: -whispering- I know! The show _**is**_called "Who's the weakest Link?" so there really is no reason for Batter!

Haley: -coughing- You guys done talking about my questionable sanity?

Red Link: Uhh Yeah..sure.

Haley: GREAT I forgot what we were going to do!

Link: Wow you have a bad memory?

Haley: Yeah I guess or I forget easily either way my memory isn't good.

Now be quite while I think!

-several hours later-

Haley: I've got it!

-Batter and Link look up from their game of tic-tac-toe-

Batter: Really?

Haley: Yep! But first-devilish grin- Toffee! Rex! Come in here!

-two dachshunds run in with eager looks on their faces-

Haley:-light, airery, as if talking to a baby voice- Hey wanna treat?-points at Batter- Go get it!

-Dogs go and sniff Batter-

Haley: Don't worry if you don't move they won't eat you on the spot. Well maybe Rex will but he is a baby soo… good luck!

Link: So what are we going to do?

Haley: You are going to make some breakfast buddies for Batter!

Blue Link: That's. nice. of you.

TP Link: Run it's the apocalypse again!

Haley: NO! NO! Stop what you're doing! This isn't nice! Trust me!

Everyone: Hahahahaha!! Trust YOU!? Hahahaha!!

Red Link: My sides! My sides! They hurt!

Haley: -vain pulsing- Ok that's enough! Let's get to the show already!

So the Links start making eggs, bacon, french toast, pancakes, etc.

Haley: ok –looks Breakfast buddies (BB) over- These are awesome!

Haley: Ok Batter time to come over here!-looks over at Batter only to find crumbs-

Great.-pulls a lever-

-Batter is revived-

Batter: That was horrible! Why does everyone want me to be eaten!

Haley: Let's face it. Breakfast items were meant to be eaten.

Batter:-sighs- so what do you want me for?

Haley: You are going to do a tag team battle with the BB!

So Batter and some less awesome BB fight against the other team…

Haley: And…. Batter's team wins!

Batter: Yes! In your face you unimportant breakfast items!

Link: wow.

Haley: Well that's the show!

Blue Link: Wait? What! We aren't eliminated in this one?

Haley: Yeah this is a bonus chapter i.e. we didn't actual do a challenge till the very end.

TP Link: But we did this sort of thing last chapter!

Haley: Shut up! –thumps upside the head-

!!

Haley: YAY long chapter!

Link: Yeah but doesn't Batter act differently in keybladeboy's story?

Batter: Duh! I'm an actor!

Link: Oh.

Haley: Anyway I just feel like correcting myself from last chapter. Cassi pointed out the obvious to me by saying "_Ah yes, you're quiet at school... But what about when we're in an intense battle on Soul Calibur!? (Ninja pose)" _

Haley: Yes I'm very crazy when with my best friends or when I'm in chapters/fanfiction! Friends I'm kind of open with i.e. I talk to and sit with them. At school I am quite and shy unless you talk to/ ask meh a question! So making friends at high school is hard for me since my comfort zone is like that! XD

!!

a/that: sorry to all who don't give a care about my personal life but I just felt like doing this! Oh and visit keybladeboy's story to! If you like seeing LoZ charaters tortured than go to he's story! Got it? You better! XD And no I'at not being told to do this I just like the story! YAY story!


	6. Bday party!

Link: Hey Haley lets start the show already!

Haley: -inside a room- No! I'm busy!

TP Link: -walks into room and drags Haley away from computer-

Haley: -flailing arms- Let me go1 I need to finish my drivers permit course!

Red Link: You can do that later! We have a show to do!

Haley: But I want to finish it before my birthday!

TP Link: -drops Haley- wait your birthday is coming up soon?

Haley: Yeah. But I guess I should do the show. –Sighs-

Link: So…. Are we starting it now?

Haley: huh… oh yeah. –Composes self- Welcome one and all to the show that prides itself with torturing the links of all the LoZ games –drum roll- "Who's The Weakest Link?"!

Red Link: Whoopee, now hurry it up so I can when this game show!

TP Link: Yeah right if anyone is going to win it will be me!

Blue Link: Pfft…I'm going to win! I have been first for most of the challenges!

-Links start making a big arguing and fist flaying commotion-

Haley: Alright! Break it up! Break it up!

-Links ignore her-

Haley: Hmm…-brings out whistle- PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!

Red Link: Ow you didn't have to blow that think in my ear!

Haley: Right well today's challenge is….to prepare my birthday party!

Blue Link: What!

Link: Blue Link don't you know what a birthday party is? Its this party with cake and decora-

Blue Link: I KNOW what a birthday party is! I just can't believe she is so lazy that she can't even prepare her own party!

Haley: Hey! I'm not lazy! I consider this my birthday present from all of you.

TP Link: I think that torturing us is your birthday present from us.

Haley: But I don't think it is sooo…. DO THE CHALLENGE OR I SHALL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF AND TROW YOU IN A POOL AND LIGHT THE TOP OF IT ON FIRE SO YOU CAN"T GET OUT AND DIE A SLOW DEATH OF SUFFERCATION!! –pant-

Link: ok but there is NOTHING exciting about preparing a birthday party and your fans will leave and you will be a nobody on fanfiction.

Haley: Naw they wouldn't do that and plus I am not that famous anyway. Plus I'm going to make it challenging and fun. So I am going to make you guys entertain the party guests that will be coming to the party.

Red Link: So you mean we are going to entertain your family and Cassi.

Haley: Yup

Blue Link: God I can't believe I am being tortured by a social reject.

Haley: I am not! Now go!

So the Links go out finding some clown stuff and being a clown intern with all the perks like being yelled at, hit and kicked a lot, and having thing thrown at you if you aren't funny.

Link: Ow I can't believe how hard it is to be a clown!

Blue Link: I know! They said I wasn't funny! I am SO funny!

Haley: Ok the guests are here get ready.

SO the Links go out and have things thrown at them like food and drinks until they limp back to the studio with a new set of bruises from today.

Haley: Ok now its time for me to decide who the WORST clowns was ever. And Blue Link you are the weakest Link! –Pulls lever that drops Blue Link into the quick sand-

Blue Link: What! I am totally the best clown! You don't know what funny is!

TP Link: Hah! Now who's going to win now Blue Link!

Blue Link: -muffled voice- I WILL get my revenge!

Haley: right… well that's all for now guys! See you next time!

a/that: Hey guys! I know you are all wondering when my birthday is and I would just like to tell you its this Tuesday and that I did my story today because I have my club on Monday and I think I don't have to write on my B-day. Hope you guys liked it since I kind of rushed this one.


	7. Addiction Intervention

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't made a chapter in awhile its been either homework or me being sucked into an online game called Dream Of Mirror Online (DOMO)! But I have finally had the strength to pull myself out of DOMO for a new chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley: hey Links I'm back!

TP Link: Why did you leave us! Are we not important to you anymore!?

Red Link: Yeah! I had to put up with this whining Link for weeks!

Link: Thank goodness you're her! I thought you were mad at me our something!

Haley: Wow you're all very needy people… I would have never known. –Marvels at their desperateness-

TP Link: I am not!

Haley: sure TP Link sure

Red Link: so let's get this show started! I am feeling really confident that I'll win this challenge.

Haley: well you shouldn't because no one is safe from my random decisions! But we will……….ummm

TP Link: -anime drop- you have no clue do you?

Haley: mmmaaaayyybbbeeee

Red Link: Oh come on! Here me and the other Links will think of a challenge!

After much discussion the Links reach a conclusion…

Haley: What!? That is way to easy! The crowd would never go for it!

Link: But I think they would like it!

Haley: -sigh- fine you can have the floor then TP Link –goes off to bedroom to play DOMO-

Red Link: wow she is REALLY getting addicted to that game.

Link: No she's not!

TP Link: dude why do you care so much?

Link: because I'm a nice person

TP Link: riiiiggghhttt well any way the challenge for us today is… -drum roll in background- to try and get Haley away from her DOMO game!

Haley: -from bedroom- Hey! You didn't say anything about that!

Red Link: he did now!

TP Link: ok ready.set.go!

So then the Links took turns trying to get Haley away from her DOMO game. TP Link tried to bribe her with money but Haley was to busy playing and listening to youtube songs to notice his offer (which she would have taken without thought so she could buy more video games ) Red Link tried threatening Haley with horrible deaths and she ALMOST gave up her game but then went and got ear plugs and resumed playing. Link did absolutely nothing until she started getting bored and then offered her a different game to play which she happily played and beat.

Haley: ok so the winner is Link because I switched games so…good for you. Now one of you will go down the pit of death or the quicksand pit.

Red Link: What you found the pit of death lever again?

Haley: yes –sniffle- and I feel so happy!

TP Link: right well can we get on with this?

Haley: Oh yeah! Right..almost forgot what I'm supposed to be doing. Ok the person to be alimented is……Red Link. –Gasp from audience-

Red Link: Why?

Haley: because even though you are my favorite Link I don't like to be yelled at and well even though you did yell at me your threats weren't really that good I've read chain mails scarier than you!

Red Link: -twitch-

TP Link: haha! You got OWNED!!

Haley: well –pulls quick sand lever- bye!

Red Link: Oh God why are there also scoripens down here?

Haley: I gave my quick sand trapdoor an upgrade –grins-

TP Link: -tries escaping out of back door but finds it locked- let me out of here!

Haley: not going to happen! Well that's all this chp.!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a/n: ok thank you guys for reading and I do not own LoZ or any of its characters. I DO own a drivers permit though! –runs off into car and drives off- I feel so Happy!!


	8. A bloody Battle

Ok so after I made my last chapter I felt like making another right after and I also noticed that I'm almost at the end of the show so (wow now I know how it feels when someone needs filler chapters XD) I'm going to do this bonus chapter because I'm bored and lonely T.T ( and no I'm not trying to get any sympathy from anyone!)

TP Link: Oh God don't go emo on me!

Haley: What?! I am not emo for sure! I mean I just went to see High School Musical 3 with some of my old middle school friends.

Link: But I thought you weren't really into HSM anymore?

Haley: Yeah I'm not I just went there because my friends were there.

TP Link: -takes out clipboard and glasses- So how do you FEEL?

Haley: umm I'm NOT doing a doctor Phil chapter here!

Link: ok then what are we doing?

Haley: I was thinking along the lines of destroying my brother what do you think?

TP Link: well it would give us some time before we start getting hurt again. So yeah I'm in!

Link: Ummm sure but don't like your brother?

Haley: Pfft no whatever gave you that idea? –loading up rocket launchers and machine guns with ammo-

Link: I.don't.know.

So they sneak over to Haley's brother's room where he is happily playing Halo.

Haley: -whispering- ok target locked. Who wants to shoot first?

TP Link: I would love to. –takes aim-

Brother: I knew you would try to kill me today! –sweeps back cloak-

Haley: how in the world could you have known?

Brother: because I looked at your day planner. Now DIE! –casts out bolts of electricity-

Link: Oh Snap!

Haley: -takes aim and fires rocket-

Brother: -dodges missile and starts summoning snakes and spiders to kill us-

TP Link: Oh god these things are huge! –hits giant spider in the head with the butt of his gun-

Link: They won't die! No matter how many times I shoot them they won't die! –losing blood from deep cuts and bites-

Haley: -still trying to shoot brother down with rocket launcher- How much longer do you guys think you can hold up?

Brother: Fools! You're wasting your ammo! My spiders, snakes and I are impervious to your bullets!

TP Link: Haley how the heck are we going to kill him?

Haley: Do you guys have daggers or maybe swords?

Bothe Links: yeah

Haley: then use them instead! –takes hidden dagger from sleeve-

After several hours later there were only two people standing……

Haley: So you have gotten stronger.

Brother: Yes you too.

Both eye each other suspiciously

Haley: Lets duel to the death then

Brother: -nods head- I agree –takes out saber-

Haley: okay then –reaches for sword only to find nothing there- What the….

Brother: hahahahahaha! –lunges and kills Haley-

Haley: -groaning- that was a very under handed trick!

Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP!!1

Haley: Ugh I just had the weirdest nightmare ever I mean as if I wouldn't have my double blades with me in battle!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley: Okay I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter. I just decided to add a little battle in there. I like to play shooting and fighting games a lot and I thought I did a good job so please read and review!


	9. Season Finale!

Haley: Why ello, ello, ello there!

Link: Umm what?

TP Link: Shut up Link! I haven't heard from anyone besides you in FOREVER!

Haley: -clears throat- Yeah sorry about that but I just wasn't feeling like writing another chapter until this new review came by and started umm reviewing my story which nobody has done in awhile and I didn't want to disappoint anybody sooooo here is the chapter that's been long overdue!

TP Link: Finally! I can't wait to see who wins!

Haley: Yeah, yeah shut up and let me say Hooray new viewer! Welcome Haninator!

Link: okay, okay already can we just get this over with! It's been a long time since you have last been here and I would rather not spend another moment in this torture chamber you call a studio.

Haley: T-Thank-you! I take pride in torturing you guys!

TP Link: COME ON! Why can't we do this at the after show?

Haley: Right well today's challenge is that you guys are going to have a race!

Link: well that doesn't sound too bad.

Haley: But! You're going to have to ride really fat pigs and attack each other while you are racing!

TP Link: Bring. It. ON!

Haley: ok then –warps Links to a race track-

TP Link: You're going DOWN Link!

Link: -gulps-

Haley: Ready. Set. GO!!!!!

-One long tedious race filled with sweating pigs, arrows flying, and Navi saying "Watch out!" every. Few. Seconds-

Haley: Well the winner of this round and game show is –drum roll- …..-Breathes in air-

-BLACKOUT-

Haley: WTF!?!?!?! Come ON! I want to end the suspense already!

Link: Don't worry I'll fix it!

TP Link: But you couldn't even make a bomb in the first chapter!

Link: But I've been taking a online mechanics class.

Haley: Wait we have internet in here?

TP Link: Yup.

-Lights turn back on-

Haley: Oh good! Well the winner is…….TP Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TP Link: Really? I won? -Realization- What did I win! What did I win!

Haley: You win……….a brand new…….sword!

TP Link: YES!!!! Wait what?

Haley: Nah I'm kidding you! You actually win a vacation and the ability to not do this show ever again! Which if you think about it I probably won't do another Link torture story for awhile at least.

TP Link: AWSOME!!!!!!!

Link: What do I get?

Haley: You? You get a kick in the face!

Link: awwww why do you have to be so mean?

Haley: Cuz your SECOND place which is just a nice way to say you DIDN'T win! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Link: Meany-face!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

a/n: well that's all for now! I WILL make an after party though so everyone who USED to read this fanfic before I "accidently" fell off of the edge of Fan Fiction.


End file.
